


Cars

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise for Hodges</p>
<p>I don't own CSI or or any of it's characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars

“I just want to go home and pretend the last 48 hours did not happen.” David said and slammed his locker shut forcefully. Emy Lee jumped a little and looked at him surprised. He glanced over at her and shrugged. “Sorry.” he mumbled.

“It’s okay, it’s been a long run. We’re gonna go over to the diner and unwind, wanna come with?” she asked and gave him a hopeful smile. He just shook his head and looked disappointed.

“No. Thank you for the invitation, though. I really just want to go home. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” he said and left the locker room with his shoulders hunched down and not looking up. Emy watched him go, confused, then shut her locker and left as well. 

“Emy Lee? You in there?” she heard Nick say and looked up from her plate of mostly untouched food. “Huh?” she asked having no idea what he’d said to her. He just laughed and said, “What’s got you so distracted?” 

She shrugged and said, “Hodges.” Nick blinked a couple times and glanced at Greg, who was looking at Emy with his eyebrows up. “oh - kay...” he said and turned towards her. She looked between the two of them and then rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” she said and pushed her plate away, reaching for the coffee. Greg grabbed it first and held it out of reach. He grinned and said, “Then just how did you mean it?” 

“You of all people should know better than to get between me and my coffee.” she said and glared. He quickly filled her cup and slid the cream and sugar towards her as well while Nick just shook his head and laughed.

“Something was bothering him when he left. I’ve never seen him like that. He looked so...depressed.” she said while she stirred.

“Maybe a case got to him?” Greg said. Nick shook his head.

“Naw, they were drawn out and we wound up with that double, but none of them were anything really bad. A couple B&E’s and that insurance office arson. Not even any DB’s.” Nick said and Greg put his chin on his fist and thought.

“Oh...” he said and sat up and sighed, “He missed the car show.” Nick nodded and said, “Yep, I’ll bet anything that’s it. It was only 2 days and we were working both of them.” 

Emy frowned. “A car show? He got like that over a car show?” she asked and they both nodded at her.

“Hodges likes his cars. Even more than his go-carts.” Nick said. “Yeah, and there was something special about this one, not sure what it was, but he’d been looking forward to it for awhile.” Greg added.  
****

Emy drank her coffee and zoned out again, next thing she knew Nick was getting her attention again so they could leave and get some much needed sleep.

They got home and all went to crash, but when she had showered and was finally in bed, Emy couldn’t sleep. She tried reading, even got up and made some tea, but nothing seemed to be working. While she was sipping her tea she looked through the papers that had come while they were at work and her eye caught an ad for a car show.

“Two Days Only! All Your Favorites from Classic TV!” the ad stated. She looked closer and read that 3 Batmobiles from the TV show were supposed to have been there, The Munsters car, the A-Team Van and others. Then she saw where it had been held and she smiled.

****

David looked up from his kitchen counter and frowned. Whoever was banging on the front door just didn’t seem to take the hint and after 5 minutes apparently wasn’t leaving, either. 

“Well, whoever it is, at least I’ll have a few minutes of joy while I verbally dis-embowel them.” he said to himself when he finally went to answer it.

He pulled open the door, ready to lay into the person on the other side, and instead forgot what he was going to say and just stared down at Emma Lee who was looking up at him with a huge grin on her face.

“I’m not sure what’s more unnerving. That grin or that you’re on my doorstep in the first place.” he said and she grinned even more. “The grin wins.” he said and stepped back so that she could come in, “You’re going to vanish like a Cheshire Cat any second aren’t you?” She just laughed and came in.

“Where’s the Wonder Twins?” he asked and passed her into the kitchen. He pulled out another cup and filled it with coffee, then turned and handed it to her, gesturing to the sugar on the counter. “Cream’s in the fridge.” he said and sat back down.

“Paragliding.” she said and helped herself. He looked interested for a moment and then it passed. “And you need to get dressed so we can go.” she said and leaned on the counter across from him.

“Paragliding? No thank you.” he said and smiled politely while at the same time looking at her like she’d completely lost her mind. Emy Lee laughed and said, “No. We’ll be keeping our feet on the round. But you need to get moving, we only have 4 hours.”

“4 hours til what, exactly?” he asked, curious. She came around and pulled him up out of his chair and pushed him towards his room. “Til they all disappear like Brigadoon.” she said with a Scottish accent and laughed.

He turned back to her, confused and said, “Wait..what?” 

She looked at him over her coffee. “Go.” she said and waved him off.

“But..”

“Now.” 

“Spo...”

“Shush! Move it.” 

“Not until you...”

“I will drag your skinny arse out the door in those ratty pajama bottoms and Queen t-shirt.” 

David looked down and the rather threadbare bottoms and faded t-shirt that had seen better days. “They’re comfortable.” he mumbled and turned and went to his room to change.

She watched him go and allowed herself a little smile. “I’ll bet they are.” she said to herself.

****

“I am really not liking this blindfold thing.” David said and let her pull him along. He heard her giggle and forced himself not to smile. They stopped and he heard the loud bang sound of heavy lights going on, he could just see a glow around the edges of the bandana she’d tied around his head.

She dropped his hands and he reached out to try and find her again. “Emy? Where are you?” he said, waving his hands in front of him. He felt two hands on his shoulders and then felt her stretch up, suddenly feeling her breath in his ear. 

“Do you trust me?” she whispered and he felt a shiver run through him. “Of course.” he managed to say back. He felt her untie the blindfold and then he blinked a few times, waiting for focus to come back.

“What...” was all he managed when he looked around and saw where he was. He turned to her and said, “How?” 

She smiled and looked at her watch. “They’ll be here to start moving them out in about 3 hours. Until then, the place is ours. But you can’t touch...I promised.” she said winked.

He looked around at the cars surrounding them...and they were the only ones there. No crowds, no loud music, no crying kids that got dragged along. “Just silence and beautiful cars.” he thought smiling and turned around, “And Emma Lee.” His smile got bigger.

“How did you know?” he asked. She just shrugged and said, “I followed the evidence...and Greg may have said something. I have a friend who runs security here, owed me a favor or two, so I cashed them in.” 

“This is...” he said and looked around, his gaze stopping on classic roadster done up in blue flames. “Forget what it is and just enjoy it. Remember, clocks ticking.” she said and grinned. He laughed and grabbed her hand, dragging her off with him to start at one end of the room.

Four an half hours later they were sitting on the catwalk, legs hanging over and watching the cars be loaded out onto trucks one by one as they drank cold beer courtesy of Emy’s friend Tig, who had keys to the box bar as well as everything else.

“Thank you...thank you thank you thank you.” David said and laughed. 

“You’re very welcome.” she said and kicked at him a little, “Couldn’t have you going in tonight in that nasty ass mood you were in this morning.” 

David frowned and looked over at her. “I am sorry about that.” he said. She just shrugged and said, “It was a long, drawn out shift and you thought you’d missed something you were looking forward to. I understand.”

He finished his beer and got up, then held out a hand to her. She looked at it, then him and then took it and he pulled her up next to him. “My turn.” he said and grinned, then pulled her with him along the catwalk.

“Where are we going?” she asked and followed. “Food before work. Greasy pizza that will have you regretting it’s existence by mid shift, and arcade full of games.” he said and she laughed.

“Sounds perfect!” she said and grinned.


End file.
